Plate parts with locally modified properties can be created by locally alloying-in suitable alloying elements. DE 19650258 A1 describes a method for laser-alloying metal parts with alloying components being added in the form of rods or wires. This method is generally suitable for alloying linear regions but not for the uniform alloying of areal regions. In addition, the use of lasers is only economical for modifying minor area components of a plate or component, but not for larger area components.